My Prince
by fallingthroughhiseyes
Summary: Jane's visit to Asgard is coming to an end, and she can't help the sadness she feels at the beautiful world she's leaving behind to go back home. That is until one man, one prince, changes her life forever... one-shot, Loki/Jane, Lokane.


**Here's my first fanfiction in a while, and my first time writing Loki/Jane, so please be kind :) This is just a fluffy drabble I had a dream about so I decided to write it out and publish it!**

**Disclaimer: I of course, do not own anything Marvel. **

* * *

My Prince

Jane stood out on the balcony central to the throne room and stared out, her long chestnut hair fluttering lightly in the afternoon Asgardian breeze. She thought back over the last few days, the last few weeks, the last few months. Everything made sense now, everything felt _almost_ as it should be, but she still felt as though something was missing.

Jane watched as Thor and Lady Sif were play fighting, making Fandral and Volstagg laugh whilst Hogun just stared amusedly at them. She was happy for Thor, she'd finally nudged him into properly courting Sif, and she knew by way they always interacted that they were right for each other. Jane was slightly melancholy as she watched the group laughing in the afternoon sun. She knew her wonderful journey in Asgard had to end sometime, but something told her now that she no longer had a prince, and heir to the throne pushing himself to be with her, she had no more real reasons to stay. She'd gathered plenty of research to take back home, she'd seen more amazing things than she could have ever dreamed about. But she didn't belong here in the realm eternal; she was a mere mortal, all the way from Migard. She'd never felt more lonely in her life, especially in a place where _everyone_ was welcomed and loved.

Jane heard quiet, steady footsteps approaching her and she smiled a little but didn't turn. She knew those steps.

"Good evening lady Jane," Loki said politely in his velvety deep voice as he came to stand next to her on the balcony, looking out over at the horizon at the beautifully setting Asgardian sun. The sky was filled with warm golds, reds and beautiful twilight purples.

"Good evening my prince," Jane said politely in return, she turned to him with a nod of her head to signify a polite bow.

He smiled at her, his lovely pale skin had a healthy flush to it, his emerald eyes more tantalizing than ever with the golden sun reflecting in them. He swept a tendril of raven hair back into place as he chuckled at her.

"I have told you, you need not bow in my presence when we are alone. I know you respect me, it is only polite to do so in front of other Aesir, to show them your respect for their royalty," he looked down at her admiringly, Jane knew he liked her.

Jane and Loki had grown very close during her stay in Asgard, he had opened up the whole realm to her in a way that Thor never could. His knowledge could not compare to anyone she'd ever met, he'd taught her almost everything there was to know about Asgard, and so much about all the other realms. He'd even educated her in the art of Magic, to which she felt very privileged. She'd filled many pages of books by documenting everything he told her, she couldn't wait to show everyone back home.

"I do it to tease you my prince, you're not the only one around here who enjoys a bit of mischief," She grinned, winking at him and Loki laughed, she loved the sound of his laugh. That was something she knew she would miss.

"Oh yes and disobeying a minor order from your superior is truly a diabolical act," he laughed again.

"I try," Jane laughed with him. The two stood there quietly for a moment, Jane still watching Thor and the others play fight. Loneliness washed over her again, she realized just how much she would truly miss Asgard when she left, she'd grown to love so many things, so many people.

She would miss Loki the most, more than she would let on. She knew if she let herself give into to her true feelings for him, leaving here would be so much more painful. She felt so comfortable with him, they related to each other so well and they understood each other. They 'clicked' Jane liked to say. She turned to look at him, her eyes suddenly becoming blurry with tears, to find that he was already looking at her. His expression held sadness and knowing in it. She felt a pang in her chest as a heavy sadness settled over her.

"Did you love him?" Loki asked her in almost a whisper, casting a quick glance at Thor, but returning his piercing green eyes to her, looking for the truth in her eyes. Jane was surprised by the question, caught off guard.

"What? Thor? No…no," She sniffed, trying to compose herself "I didn't. As a friend I would say I have grown to love him but not in a romantic way. I thought I did for a while but I know that I don't, I know we're not meant to be." She said the last part with a small smile of sadness, a tear escaped out of the corner of her eye.

Loki reached his hand up to brush the tear away from her face so gently, resting his hand against her cheek as he held her face tenderly.

"Then why are you so sad, dear Jane?" he whispered again, moving slightly closer to her. His brows were furrowed in concern, his eyes still looked sad as he searched her face.

"Because there is no reason for me to stay," She whispered, closing her eyes as more tears escaped. Loki lifted his other hand to her face, to cradle it gently. His hands were so soft, his fingers cool and smooth as they grazed her skin. He'd never touched her like this before, Jane felt almost dizzy at his closeness.

"What if I gave you a reason to stay?" He asked cautiously. Jane opened her eyes as he brushed her tears away with his thumbs; he seemed nervous which was something Jane was not used to seeing. He was always so collected and calm. Jane opened her mouth to ask what he meant but he interrupted her.

"What if you were being courted by a different prince of Asgard? A prince that understood you, one that _knew_ you, the real you." He pulled her closer suddenly; he seemed slightly frantic as he continued to speak "One that you know you already enjoy spending time with, one that has the same interests as you, one that loves the stars as you do Jane. A prince that you know you can relate to in more ways you ever thought, one that goes out of his way to do nice things for you just to see you smile, a prince that could show you more of all the worlds than he already has." He took a deep breath then, trying to compose himself "If not a prince, then just a man my dear Jane, one that does not care for vanity and unnecessary pride." He said all of this anxiously to Jane as he held her face so close to his, gently caressing her as he stood even closer. Jane felt speechless, more tears started to escape from the corner of her eyes, tears of joy as she felt her heart swell in her chest, she inhaled deeply, drinking in Loki's wonderfully intoxicating scent. Loki continued to speak.

"One that kept his feelings hidden for fear of being ridiculed for wanting a woman that Thor was courting, for thinking he stood a chance against him," Loki took a deep breath before he continued, and when he did his voice was impossibly calm and honest as he spoke the words Jane thought she would never hear.

"I fell in love with you Jane. And I promise for all eternity, I will love you Jane Foster, if you'll let me. I cannot bear the thought of you leaving here; I cannot bear the thought of never having you as my own just because I had no courage to speak of my true feelings towards you. So I ask you Jane, to stay here on Asgard with me, and do me the honour of becoming my wife," He looked so deeply into her eyes, as if he was staring right into her soul. Jane was lost in the beautiful green depths of his. Jane smiled at him and brought her arms around him.

"I will," she whispered as tears ran down her face, Loki did not give her a chance to say anymore as he immediately captured her lips with his in a soft, slow, loving kiss that had the magic of true love trembling in their veins.

They broke away slowly, still staying wrapped up in each other's embrace, Loki leaned his forehead against Jane's and they both sighed contentedly.

"I love you Loki," Jane said softly, it was the first time she'd addressed him by using only his given name, and he loved it.

"I love you Jane," he smiled, his eyes sparkling and leaned in to kiss her again. The kiss held more strength in it this time, more certainty as they both realized how right this felt. They were _meant_ to be. Jane smiled against his lips as the thought passed through her mind, she knew with his infinite magic that he had read the thought as it coursed through her, he smiled with her as they kissed. He ran his fingers through her hair, relishing in its softness.

Jane wound her arms around his neck and through his soft raven locks, standing on her tip toes to kiss him as he was so intimidatingly tall. He was never intimidating to her though, when other's felt uncomfortable or afraid of Loki, Jane was merely fascinated by him. Loki appreciated that more than Jane could ever know. No one had ever treated him the way Jane had, no one had ever disregarded rumours or stories about the disgraced, adopted, frost-giant son of the All Father like Jane had.

She had given him a fresh start, a clean slate to prove himself a good person and a worthy son. Not a day would go by where he wouldn't thank her for that.

Loki ran his hands over her waist and brought her closer, leaving no space between their bodies, he broke away from her lips and kissed slowly down her neck, only to rest his forehead on her shoulder, closing his eyes as he breathed. He hugged her close to him as they both let themselves catch their breath. Jane smiled in contentment as they held each other; she'd never loved anyone as she knew she loved Loki.

He straightened up but didn't let go over her, he stared down at her admiringly as his eyes roamed her face. Jane looked down as she felt herself blush, Loki leaned in and kissed her flushed cheeks before he kissed her lips softly just once.

"I have something for you," he whispered huskily as his eyes brightened up with excitement. Jane almost shuddered at the sound of his deep velvety voice; she'd never heard it sound like that.

"What is it?" She breathed, looking up at him with wonder. She didn't want to speak for fear her voice would break the serenity of the moment. Loki grinned and pulled away from her.

"Close your eyes and hold out your left hand," He said simply, but his mischievous smile made Jane get butterflies in her stomach. She did as she was told, closing her eyes slowly and raising her hand. Jane felt his smooth fingers glide up her hand swiftly, then pull away. She felt a new, feather light weight on her ring finger. She gasped before she opened her eyes, and when she did, her other hand flew to cover her mouth in surprise. Before her was the most beautifully crafted engagement ring she'd ever seen. Little emeralds and diamonds sparkled brightly together, all intricately arranged in a beautiful design on a gold band, sitting right on her finger, all hers forever.

Jane looked up, her expression still one of surprise, to see Loki smiling shyly at her, she was too taken aback to speak. He stood closer to her, letting his hands rest on her waist as he spoke.

"I made it for you as a gift not long ago, but I felt it would be… improper to give a ring to a lady when she was not mine to give a ring to." He looked down at the ring on her finger; her hand was resting against the strong plane of his chest, clothed in one of the finest dark green Asgardian shirts Jane had seen.

"And yet," He lifted her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly "It makes the perfect engagement ring." He smiled proudly at her. Jane's head was spinning, he made her a ring. _Made_ one. She felt a tingle through her finger as she understood just what that meant, the ring was made with magic, and now it was hers forever, sealing the bond between the two of them with the greatest magic there ever was. True love.

"Do you like it?" He asked uncertainly, searching her eyes, judging her reaction.

She suddenly realised she had not said a word since before he told her to close her eyes. Jane brought her hands up to hold his face; she stared at him with so much devotion and love in her eyes that Loki could barely breathe. She leaned up and kissed him sweetly, caressing his face. When they pulled away they felt more right together than they ever had.

"It's perfect Loki. I love it, I love _you_," Jane whispered.

"I love you too," He sighed contently and kissed her again.

As Jane and her new fiancé spent the afternoon whispering sweet things to each other and gazing at the beautiful sunset, and eventually watching as the stars made their appearance, she felt a sense of peace wash over her and consume her entirely. Everything made sense now, everything felt as it should be, and nothing was missing.

* * *

**Read and Review please! I'd love to get some feedback on this piece :)**


End file.
